


A Good Deed

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pregnancy, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma offers to be Mack and Fitz's surrogate when they start talking about children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

When Mack and Fitz start discussing the possibility of children – even with how crazy their lives are – an idea starts swirling in Jemma’s mind. But she knows that she needs to discuss this with her girlfriend first before she brings it up to them because Bobbi’s opinion matters too. “So what do you think?” she questions after dropping the bomb on her.

Bobbi is definitely stunned by this turn of events but she’s not surprised Jemma wants to do this. “I think it’d be something wonderful but are you sure this is what you want to do? This is most likely going to take up a year of your life, and you’re going to be pregnant for nine months. And can you give the baby up? You may bond with the kid.”

Jemma sighs. “This wasn’t a spur of the moment decision, and I have considered all of that already, Bobbi. And I’ve researched everything – the baby won’t be mine biologically since someone else’s eggs will be used, and I want my best friend and his husband to be happy. They can’t adopt since we still technically don’t exist. Plus, just being Aunt Jemma is perfectly okay with me. I don’t want children right now because my job is important to me.”

Bobbi’s gaze softens and she smiles at her girlfriend. “You’ve clearly thought about everything here, and I’m sorry I doubted you. Bring it up with the boys and see what they think. Have you talked to Skye and/or Melinda yet? I’m sure they can provide some more perspective for you.” She doesn’t want her girlfriend to get hurt, something she always worries about.

She shakes her head. “Their opinion matters to me because May’s like another mother and Skye’s one of my best friends, but yours matters most. This is going to deeply affect you too and that’s why I wanted to know what you thought.” She is terrified about IVF and pregnancy itself but she had some time to prepare herself for this. 

Bobbi leans over and kisses her. “I love you, Jemma Simmons.”

Jemma grins. “And I love you, Barbara Morse. Now, let me go so I can talk to Fitz and Mack.”

“You want to fuck first?”

“Bobbi! The answer is yes but I have more pressing matters.” She walks away laughing and heads to Fitz and Mack’s room. Knocking on the door first to make sure they aren’t in the middle of fucking, she walks in when Mack tells her it’s okay.

Fitz looks up when he sees her. “Hey, it’s late. What are you doing in here? Did you and Bobbi fight again?” 

Jemma’s heart warms at how much he worries about her. It’s sweet. She takes a deep breath before plunging into what she came here to say. She worries that they’ll laugh in her face. “You know how you two have been discussing the possibility of children for weeks now?” At their nods, she continues. “I’ve been thinking about this for days – and researching – and I am offering to be your surrogate. I want to do this for you both so you can have the family you desire.”

Their mouths drop open. “And you’re completely sure about this?” Mack has been thrown for a loop and he really doesn’t know what to say.

“Jemma, you’d really do that for… us?” Although his health has improved, Fitz will never be the same again. They’ve made their peace with it and after learning about the horrors of Ward’s life, they’ve also forgiven the specialist. It hasn’t been an easy ride.

“Yes, I will.” She curses her shaking hands and wishes she wasn’t freaking out this much. She’s faced down Hydra and survived so she can definitely get knocked up for her friends’ sakes. At least she won’t actually have to raise the baby (although they all still live at the Playground and are with each other ninety-five percent of the time). Jemma’s caught off guard when Fitz suddenly hugs her.

He’s tearing up and not ashamed to admit it. “I love you, Jemma Simmons.” It took them a long time to work through their various issues – unrequited love, “abandonment”, and so much more – but they made it past all of them years ago.

“I love you too, Leopold Fitz. And it would be an honor to carry your child. Mack, what do you think?”

Mack’s wide grin gives away his answer. “I think you came up with a great idea. But doesn’t this cost a lot of money?” He doesn’t know where they’ll be able to come up with all of it.

That’s a slight snag but Jemma figured that problem out too. “It does but I have a trust fund set aside. I have a lot more money than is required for the procedure and so I have no problem with this. And before you start whining that you can’t let me pay for this, just shut the fuck up and let me do it anyway.”

All three of them laugh. Fitz and Mack look at each other. “Can we think about this for a few days? It’s a pretty big decision for us to make.”

“Of course you can. There’s no rush.” Jemma leaves them to it and heads back to her bedroom so she can spend some alone time with her girlfriend.

 

It only takes three days for Fitz and Mack to come to a decision. They went over every single variable (just like Jemma) and decided they wanted to be fathers. Adoption definitely seemed like it was out of the cards so surrogacy was the next best option. And since Jemma was willing to do it, it wasn’t a hard decision at all. “Let’s go ahead and set up some … what is the word? Mack? You want to help me out … here?”

“We’ll set up an appointment,” Mack supplies as he rubs his frustrated husband’s shoulders. 

Jemma’s pleased. “Great! I’ll call in to the nearest fertility clinic and we’ll see what happens from here.” She’s starting to get really excited about this herself.

Skye raises her hand and they all turn to stare at her. “What the fuck is going on?” she questions. She’s confused about the entirety of this conversation.

“Fitz and Mack want children so I’ve offered to be their surrogate.” None of them are shocked when Skye is left speechless.

After she recovers, she starts babbling. “Jemma, really? That is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. I’m going to be an aunt! This is so exciting. Oh God, we’re going to have a little baby to spoil around here. It won’t be so boring anymore.”

That’s when Lance walks by. “It’s never boring since we constantly walk in on you and Ward going at it in the training room.”

Skye glares at him. “You’re one to talk, Lance, so shut up.” But she skips away to go find her own husband to tell him the news.

That’s when Melinda and Phil walk in. “What’s going on? Why does it look like Skye’s day has been made?” questions Phil. He too is surprised when they explain the situation to them, but Melinda just shrugs.

“If you need anything at all, let me know. Promise me,” she tells them. And she’s definitely content when all three of them do make a promise.

 

The surrogacy process isn’t an easy one – Jemma has to undergo a psychological screening while Fitz and Mack must choose a donor egg and figure out whose sperm to use (they eventually decide on Mack). Plus, they have to find a lawyer so Jemma can sign a contract (they all want to do this the right way so they try to do everything by the book). And the medical tests she undergoes to make sure everything is in working order are exhausting. But all three of them know that this will be worth it in the end.

Three months after they first started the process, Jemma is artificially inseminated with Fitz, Mack, Bobbi, and Skye (she went along for moral support) by her side. And now begins the wait – they will know for sure if the procedure took in a few weeks.

“Do you need me to do anything for you? Anything you ask, I’m here,” Grant promises.

Fitz snorts. “It’s almost like you’re one of the potential baby’s fathers, Ward. You practicing for when it’s Skye’s turn or something?”

Grant just shrugs. “Jemma’s my little sister and I just want to help her in any way I can.” He hasn’t had any contact with his biological family in years, no matter how much he wants to see his younger siblings, and it’s better that way (even though Skye has tried to persuade him to visit them multiple times over the years).

“It’s very sweet, and I will probably take it up on you someday, Grant.” Jemma appreciates how much he’s trying to make up for his actions even though they’ve all forgiven him (he’ll never forgive himself).

Trip joins them in the living room and sits down on Lance’s lap. “What are we talking about?”

“You do realize there’s plenty of room, right?” Lance asks his boyfriend.

He shrugs. “Don’t care, you’re in my seat.”

Skye laughs. “How romantic. Grant always likes it when I sit on his lap. Maybe because I’m his tiny alien hacker princess.” She wasn’t a fan of the nickname at first but it’s actually kinda cute now and grew on her. And he never uses it in public so that’s a plus. 

“Hey!” Grant protests as the others burst into laughter.

“You know I love you, baby.”

He can’t resist her, especially when she’s pouting. His heart swells with love. “I love you too, Skye.”

“Why must you two be so cheesy? None of us are like that,” Bobbi complains as she leans back next to Jemma.

“Have you seen us?” Jemma knows what they’re like in front of other people and she’s pretty sure her girlfriend is wrong.

Melinda and Phil walk in and try to find seats but eventually give up and sit on the floor (that’s going to haunt them later). “Why do we always congregate in here?” Phil is glad there’s no missions at the moment so everyone can relax. That hardly ever happens.

“Let it go,” his wife gently chides.

“Yeah, listen to the woman you married, AC!” Skye cracks up when Coulson glares at her.

They pop in a movie (after Fitz makes some popcorn and grabs some other snacks of course) and settle in to watch it as a family.

 

Three weeks after the insemination, Jemma refuses to let go of her cell phone as she waits for her doctor to call her with the blood test results. She wanted to take a pregnancy test or do a blood test herself but no one would let her. “Why are you people crowded around me?” she complains.

“We want to be here when you find out,” Grant explains. His arms wrapped around Skye, he just smiles sheepishly at the biochemist.

Jemma literally flinches when her phone rings. “Hello?” she asks and the others wait with baited breath for the response. They all start smiling when she begins smiling. When Jemma hangs up, she starts crying. “It was positive. You’re having a baby, Fitz and Mack.”

Cheers erupt around the room, and the entire group hugs Fitz, Mack, and Jemma. “Congratulations!” Melinda tells them. She’s excited to become a grandma even though she’ll never admit that out loud (ever).

Fitz kisses Mack and they begin making out in front of their entire family. Everyone is used to this (they’ve all walked in on the others having sex so it’s no big deal at this point) so they ignore it and start crowding around Jemma.

It’s going to be a long nine months.

 

Morning sickness strikes only three weeks later and everyone starts keeping saltine crackers and ginger ale near them so Jemma can eat and drink whenever she needs them.

Bobbi winces sympathetically and kisses the back of her girlfriend’s neck. “Is this worse than a hangover?” She’s curious.

Jemma groans and nods. “This is constant especially since I haven’t been drinking. Hangovers are nothing in comparison to pregnancy so far, and it’s only going to get worse.” She’s not a big fan of pregnancy so far and knows it’s only going to get worse. She’s dreading the cravings and labor and pushing something the size of a watermelon out of her vagina. 

Meanwhile, Fitz and Mack thank her every single day for deciding to be their surrogate. They will forever be grateful to Jemma for her decision. She glares when she walks out of the bathroom and finds them kissing.

“We’re going to be dads soon,” Mack whispers to his husband.

Fitz laughs. “Yes, we are. A … baby is going to change our lives forever. You ready for this wild … what’s the word? I know it.”

“Ride,” Bobbi supplies.

“Thank you.”

Morning sickness is only the start for Jemma and she has a long road ahead of her.

 

Fitz and Mack start discussing names once Jemma reaches the second trimester and the risk of miscarriage is lowered. Neither of them wanted to jinx anything. 

“Jemma for a girl,” Fitz suggests. He wants to honor their best friend somehow for making this huge sacrifice.

“For a middle name, maybe. How about Amelia for a girl? Amelia Jemma Mackenzie-Fitz? Fitz-Mackenzie? I don’t know which works better, babe.” Mack is still in shock they’re even having a baby and it’s been over a year since they started the surrogacy process.

“My name first. It … flows better.” 

“Okay, Baby Fitz-Mackenzie then. And Amelia Jemma?”

“Amelia Jemma will be our … little girl’s name. And for a male?” Fitz has no clue how to name a child and he’s floundering. He’s glad today’s one of his better days, however.

“Michael? Aiden? Luca? Charles? I have no fucking clue, Fitz.”

Fitz laughs. “No decision yet. We have time. How much more?”

“About five more months,” Mack answers. He’s grateful they have help to set up the nursery because no way can do they do that alone (although his husband will definitely boss everyone around and there’s nothing wrong with that).

Fitz grins and pulls him in for a hug. “We’re close to the race ending.”

“The finish line, and yes we are. It’s been a wild ride so far.” Mack kisses him and then they head to the bedroom to fuck (and cuddle).

They’ll figure out a name later.

 

True to his word, Grant will do pretty much anything Jemma asks and is pretty overprotective of the pregnant biochemist (everyone is smothering her and it’s driving her up the fucking wall). “Do you need me to get you anything? What are you craving? Jemma, I can’t help if you don’t tell me.” He backs off when she glares at him. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Ward. I will tell you if I need anything but I’m fine right now. Ask me again in an hour.” She’s going to snap at him soon and that’s the last thing Jemma wants to do. He still has low self-esteem and takes rejection personally as the result of his lifelong abuse (the therapy helps but none of his issues will completely go away).

She does snap at Mack, however, when he checks in on her in the lab and asks if she needs anything. He puts his hands up in surrender. “Sorry I asked. Damn, they weren’t lying about pregnant women and their mood swings.” He immediately realizes his mistake when Grant cringes and she turns a thunderous glare in his direction. Mack literally runs out of the lab and heads back to the car he was working on.

 

As the pregnancy starts nearing a conclusion, Fitz and Mack start panicking. “Do we have enough baby clothes? What the fuck are we going to do?”

Fitz is at a loss for words. “We’ll figure it … out.” 

“Glad you think so.”

“Maybe we should throw you a baby shower.” Skye shrugs when they stare at her. “What? We know people! You can get free gifts, and Fitz? There’s food!”

“I’m in.” He’ll never turn down food.

“I figured. Let me get May and we’ll start planning one for you. This’ll be fun, you guys!” She runs off to find Bobbi, Melinda, and Jemma can so they can figure this out. Maria, Pepper, Jane, Darcy, and Natasha will definitely show up so that’s several guests at least.

And of course Jemma’s water breaks right in the middle of the shower, when Fitz and Mack are opening gifts. Neither mind because they’re bored as fuck (baby clothes are only cute for so long before the process gets tiring).

With Fitz, Mack, and Melinda in the room for support, Jemma delivers a nine pound, six ounce, screaming little boy after thirty-three hours of labor (halfway through, she started demanding “fucking drugs, now” and they listened because she scared the shit out of them).

“We have a son,” an awed Mack whispers.

Fitz can’t stop smiling. “We’re actually dads now. This is … what am I thinking about? I got it, Ward. Surreal? Right, it’s surreal.” 

“Well, it’s not surreal for me considering I pushed your child out of my body. I may hold that over your heads for a while.” She’s partially joking and grins when they all laugh.

Skye puts her head on Grant’s shoulder and watches Fitz and Mack coo over their soon. “That’s going to be us in seven months.”

He startles for a second before smiling and placing a hand on her flat abdomen. “We’re having a baby too?”

“Yup. You excited?” She knows he’s terrified about fucking up fatherhood but this is something they’ve been discussing ever since they learned about Jemma’s pregnancy.

“Of course I am.” God, he loves this woman so much and he’s so thankful Garrett assigned him to this team. Grant’s finally found a family that loves him and it’s only going to get better from here on out.

“So what is my grandson’s name? You two still hadn’t figured it out last time we talked.” Phil is definitely impatient and willing to admit it.

Fitz carefully takes the newborn off his husband’s hands and briefly considers holding him up Lion King style but ultimately decides against it. “I’d like you to officially meet Dylan Grant Fitz-Mackenzie.”

And that’s the last straw for Grant, who starts crying. It’s been a long, emotional day for the specialist. Skye rubs his back and kisses him to calm him down. “Why did you give him my name?” he questions once he calms down. He doesn’t understand. He’s the reason why Fitz has permanent brain damage. And he still has no clue why everyone forgave him for that and so much more.

“Ward, whatever you’re thinking, stop. You’re one of my best mates, got it? I forgave you a long time ago, and you’ve been so supportive through all of this … the pregnancy. You’re one of Dylan’s many uncles, and we want you involved in his life. And that’s the conclusion.”

“You heard the man.” Mack wasn’t even surprised when Fitz suggested Grant as a middle name and didn’t have to think about it.

“Can we hold this kid already? I’ve waited long enough.” Melinda is tired of just standing around and wants to see her grandson and start spoiling him rotten.

“Yeah, I want to hold the kid that kept us awake at night and kicked every time Jemma and I wanted to fuck.” Bobbi’s had plenty of late night conversations with Dylan, which is something she’ll never admit. And it’s got her thinking about a baby with Jemma but she knows better than to bring it up now. Maybe in a few more years.

“Be very careful!” Fitz warns before placing the baby in Melinda’s arms first.

Dylan is passed around to his various relatives until he starts fussing and Mack takes his son back.

Bobbi leans over the rail and kisses Jemma. “I’m proud of you, Jem. According to May, you were amazingly strong in there.”

Jemma grabs her hands and squeezes it. “I felt like I was coming apart a few times but my best friends are parents now. That was definitely worth all that pain and everything else I went through.” 

Fitz and Mack adjust to parenthood quite quickly, and Skye and Grant offer to help out (they don’t tell anyone the reason why but Melinda was there when she took the pregnancy test so she already knows), an offer they take the other couple up on.

It’s been a long journey for everyone involved and it’s going to be an exhausting and exciting eighteen years. They’re a family that’s suffered through a lot of betrayals and other shit, and they’re all stronger for it.

Dylan Grant Fitz-Mackenzie will always know what love is like and at least he’ll have several cousins to play with growing up. And he’ll ending up working for SHIELD like everyone else.


End file.
